


Yet Another Angst Fic(You’re Welcome)

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Ann comforts Ren, Do I say sorry?, F/M, Future, Poor Ren, ShuAnn, it ends well, post interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ren relives the Police Interrogation and Ann comforts him





	Yet Another Angst Fic(You’re Welcome)

Soft sunlight filtered through the window and lit up the soft cream coloured room it’s light showing a darked haired man sitting in the corner. Glancing up through a tangled mess of curls the male spoke softly.  
“In and out Ren just like usual.” 

The male-Ren took a shuddering breath as he sat in the corner of the room- his hands covering his ears, and rocking a little as he took another breath.

It was days like this that made him glad Ann had long days at work and he knew she would most likely be gone well into the night cleaning up her crepes restaurant.

Days where every time he closed his eyes the memories of the police station came rushing back. The feel of cuffs just a shade to tight, the awful feeling of his ribs aching as the police kicked them in the same spot repeatedly bruising them. Ren let out a slight whimper and pressed harder on his ears hoping to escape the memories and taunts of the police. The threats they had made and fed him. 

Ren shook his head as tears left his eyes, the worst part was their taunts, always there-floating in his head like bad whispers coming to remind him how broken he truly was. How worthless and weak he was to let something like bad memories constantly make him miserable and lock himself up. 

Shaking Ren took a deep breath; then another and another just like he had worked on when the memories had first started frequenting his days. Ren felt tears leave his eyes once more as the memory of them forcibly injecting him with whichever drugs they had available washed over him reminding him of that brief light feeling before his world had come crashing down into a fiery hell, so occupied with this Ren didn’t hear the gasp or click of the door as it opened.

Ren gave a rough jerk as he felt his shoulder touched; before widening his eyes as Ann sat in front of him her crystal blue eyes a shade darker with worry. Watching him for a second Ann wrapped her arm lightly around Rens side making sure to leave a path to the door open. 

Frowning lightly Ann spoke concern flooded her voice as she spoke lightly. “What’s wrong Ren?”

Flinching lightly Ren leaned into her side. “Can’ tell you.” Ren rasped out shaking lightly.

Ann tilted her head as her concern grew at seeing how shaken Ren truly was right now. Planting a soft kiss to his temple she let a questioning hum.

“Because if I do you’ll treat me different, you’ll leave. Like they did” 

Sharply inhaling at the mention of Ren’s former parents- using that term lightly she spoke once more her voice barely above a whisper.

“Hey I will never leave you! Through thick and thin we promised we would stay by each other's side on that Ferris Wheel! I. Love. You. Way too much to leave Ren I will never abandon you.” Putting emphasis on the words never and her declaration hoping that maybe it would calm him lightly as his breathing steadily grew into a normal rasp.

“The memories never left Ann. They always come back. Haunting-Taunting me as if to remind me I’ll never be sane, that they got the last laugh. Eventually you’ll leave and the others will stop messaging.”

Ann scowled lightly at the mention of those pigs and what they had done. The moment Ren had told the group about that moment had been when the bond solidified between them all, but with her and Ren having moved back to his hometown she hadn’t realised how much agony the distance between them all was putting on him.

Softly she put a finger under Ren’s chin lifting his head so that their eyes could meet. Crystal blue staring into bloodshot grey. “We aren’t going anywhere Ren, we’re the Phantom Thieves. We’re thicker than thieves, and nothing can break our bonds.” 

Ann felt her mood jump as she saw Ren softly smile at her joke before he moved to speak worry lines creasing his face.

“Bu-“

Placing a finger on Rens lips she spoke.  
“I get it hurts now Ren, but we’re your friends. You never have to shoulder this alone. If you need help we’re here. You will never! I repeat never be a burden to us. So please, please stop thinking that.” 

Lightly she grabbed Ren by the hand and stood him up as she smiled lovingly at him “I know it hurts now Ren, but we will get through this! As Panther and Joker, Ren and Ann or even Mr and Mrs Takamaki! You will have me by your side. Now let’s get dressed and go for a wall. The fresh air might help you.”

Ren gave her a watery smile and spoke one last time as they walked through the door.

“I thought we agreed on Mr and Mrs Kurusu?”


End file.
